


Everything but Feelings

by AetherBunny



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, natasha does not give good relationship advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: “Look this is gonna be really weird, but I need to talk to you. I have a problem.” Taskmaster caught up with Natasha just before she started her run. She just stared at him. “It's with a girl.”
 
Tony Masters absolutely hates being anywhere near Amora, right?Sure, probably?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody else ship them? I kinda ship them? In an *I hate you so much except I don't I just say that to avoid my real feelings* sort of way.
> 
> Also he's been blessed with one of those hilarious wordplay names they like to give secret identities.

“Look this is gonna be really weird, but I need to talk to you. I have a problem.” Taskmaster caught up with Natasha just before she started her run. She just stared at him. “It's with a girl.”

 

“Oh no, not me Masters. Take this to Jan.”

 

“No, not THAT kind of problem. And besides I don't want nice, I want honest.”

 

“You haven't spent much time with Janet then have you?”  
  


“Not really no, but we're off topic. Enchantress.”

 

“Ugh, no. Masters really I don't-”

 

“Eh!” He made a little mouth closed hand gesture at her, she scowled.”Enchantress. I hate her. She's always making me do things for her? I know I approached her first and all but she has yet to pay me or show me any cool Asguardian things as a trade. I keep bringing it up but she never responds, she just has more things for me to do?”  
  


“Have you tried just not doing the things?”

 

“Yeah. I mean I'm not stupid.”

 

“And?”

 

“I get bored and need something to do and she's always right there and she always has something for me to do?”  
  


“So you don't want to do what she tells you, but you still hang around with her anyway?”

 

“Yeah.” He sounded a little confused and defeated.

 

“Are you guys like …” Natasha didn't want to speculate on the particulars of their relationship, she figured he'd just fill in his own ideas.

 

“No. I hate her remember.”

 

“How could I forget. But you still hang around and do whatever she tells you even though you're getting nothing out of it. So I don't think you actually hate her.”  
  


“But I do. Hate her.”  
  


“Right. Yeah. Ooookay. So since I know you'll have no problem with this, just get mad at her. Let it all out. If she hasn't listened when you've just said it try getting loud about it. You have to do something to get her attention off herself. Even if she doesn't give a shit at least you let off some steam.”

 

“That's kind of a good idea.”

 

“Then you have to stay away from her.”

 

“What?”

 

“You might actually be stupid.-”

 

“Hey! -”

 

“-After you yell at her go somewhere else. Don't just stand there and wait for her to boss you around.”

 

“She makes me stupid!”

 

“Then hang out with somebody who doesn't. There are plenty of people here to talk to. Try not being a dick to some of them and see what happens.”

 

“Falcon's cool?” he considered.

 

“He is.”

 

“Do you think he'd let me join his gang?”

 

“His _what_?”

 

“His gang, he always hangs out with Ms. Marvel. Now she's got cool powers. They're a pretty good start to a gang. But they're gonna need some more people.”

 

“You've got to be kidding me.” Natasha rubbed the bridge of her nose.

 

“Cap's really cool too.” He paused for a moment. “Man he's really something isn't he?”

 

“Stevie is great, yep. And he spends an absurd amount of time training. Maybe you could train with him. But first you have to go break up with Enchantress.”

 

“We're not a couple.”

 

“Sure.”

 

He left Natasha on the track at the stadium and headed off to find his target. She was hard to miss as always. Amora was sunning herself on the tiny patch of sand the Academy called a beach. He pulled up a chair next to hers and tried to decide how to start.

 

“Henchman open this would you?” She waved the water bottle at him after a minute.

 

“You want me to do _what_?” He asked and she just waved it at him again.

 

“You're a Goddess, you could obliterate the entire bottle, why do you need me to open it for you?”  
  


“Because Goddesses do not open their own water bottles.” She thrust the bottle at him. He took it from her and cracked it open, then he remembered his objective. He couldn't very well re-seal it so he had to make his point some other way. He poured out the contents of the bottle into the sand.

 

“Hey! Is Loki in your brain or something?” She lifted her sunglasses to glare at him and he figured it was now or never. He had to be perfectly clear about all this.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking! I hate that henchman shit! Henchman fetch this! Henchman go get me that! FUCK! Do you even know what my powers ARE? Do you know how good I am at literally ANYTHING and all you want me to do is find the same fucking gold bracelets you keep loosing? DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY ACTUAL NAME? FUCK! I hate THIS, I hate YOU, UHG!

 

“Are you done?” Amora never so much as flinched at all the shouting. “Midgardians are so dramatic.” She huffed.

 

“WE'RE DRAMATIC?” Tony shouted back at her. “I've never met anyone who comes even close to being as dramatic as you or Loki. Sif is a raging introvert compared to the two of you! All I wanted was to learn some cool Asguardian moves and now I'm just some errand boy to the gods.”

 

“But you're such a good little errand boy!” She patted his knee. “Besides I never even tell you I need you for anything half the time. You just skulk around in my space and I have to come up with something to occupy you!”

 

“What?”

 

“Like you know right now. I never actually said I needed your help I was just tanning and you came over and then you just sat there like you expected something. So I gave you something to do.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“So you said. Now are you just going to sit there, or are you going to get me another water bottle?” She settled herself against the back of the reclining seat. Now the moment of truth, all he had to do was walk away. Walk away and he'd be free. Why was it so hard?

 

“Don't just sit there like a gargoyle, go make yourself useful.”

 

“Right.” And he left. He thought maybe he'd bring her a fresh bottle and then tell her to get her own next time but he passed Natasha lurking outside the club and remembered he had to stay strong. Instead he went to go find Ms. Marvel. In was a really good idea in theory but he was starting to realize just how bad he was at people. He could read body language like a pro but some how he never really applied it to every day situations. Who knew she and Falcon were actually dating and not just a fledgling gang? Everybody but him apparently.

 

He tried Stark and van Dyne next, he was absolutely sure they were a couple so he knew off the bat he'd be third wheel some times. Strike two, not dating just BFFS as van Dyne put it. Wow this campus was confusing. He wanted to go try Cap next but then he remembered Bucky and after his last two blunders he really didn't want to try and guess what was going on there.

 

He'd really have to get better at this people thing before trying again. He'd have to do some observing. Then he learned if you're going to creep around campus watching people you're going to bump into Natasha a lot. And sure she (worked alone) was super hot, but so was Enchantress and look where that got him. Second thing he learned. If you want to try and figure out your classmates it was bad to watch Stark and van Dyne. They interacted with pretty much everybody like they were in a relationship with them. He did get to hang out with Cap a little, but that's because Cap had been expecting Natasha to be the creeper and not him. But they did make plans to train together on the weekend. So score one for him. All things considered that Ant guy _seemed_ okay, but there was something about him Tony didn't trust.

 

By the end of the week he had learned a lot, the gist of it being the students were pretty much crazy, and it was nearly impossible to tell who was dating whom. So he gave up. He was just going to have to be lonely and bored for the rest of his life.

 

As much as he hated to admit it he kind of missed Amora. Even if he were getting bossed around he still had something to do. It's not like she had anybody she hung out with all the time to make people confused about their- That's when it hit him. It was HIM he was always the one hanging around her making other people confused. Suddenly that conversation with Natasha made a lot more sense. He really was stupid wasn't he?

 

At least he was sure of his feelings. He totally hated her. She was rude and self centered and totally ungrateful. Right? Right. He wasn't really a super _hero_ either but at least he had a personal code of ethics. She wasn't really hot, ironically entertaining, honestly hilariously catty, and she didn't have really cool connections he got to hang out with. _Oh shit._ He was going to need some help.

 

 

“van Dyne”

 

“Janet, please.”

 

“Janet, I have a problem. With a girl.”

 

“Oh boy here it comes.” She thought back to the texts from Natasha.

 

I think I like Amora.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking more into Tasky to write the fic he seemed to have a lot of interactions with Ant-Man in the beginning? And Hawkeye too, but you know...
> 
> Also (sometimes) it appears the more stuff he copies the less of his own life he remembers? That's kind of a bummer. I think instead in this universe he's just not all that great at being social in a friendly way, like being just a normal person is totally lost on him. He'll probably have more of a chance that way, since the Academy is all about rehab? Or something.


End file.
